


[Art] Welcome to the Stage

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[KBB 2014] It was the first convention in Rome since Jensen and Misha’s marriage the summer before and their relationship was subsequently made public. Despite the fact that they had been dating for almost five years, they hadn’t wanted the fans to know until they were married — and that had taken a lot longer than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Welcome to the Stage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome to the Stage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450317) by [ArchOfImagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchOfImagine/pseuds/ArchOfImagine). 



> Part of the SPNKinkBigBang over on tumblr, drawn for ArchOfImagine's story. 
> 
> Been a while since I disliked some of my art as much as I loath this, haha. Anyway, enjoy?

[](http://imgur.com/yoDiUNs)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/112252265777)


End file.
